The present invention relates to the technical field of electro-acoustic products, and more particularly, to a speaker module.
A speaker module as an important acoustic component in a portable electronic device is an energy transducer for converting an acousto-electric signal into an acoustic signal. The speaker module generally comprises a housing in which a single speaker piece is accommodated. The single speaker piece comprises a vibrating system and a magnetic circuit system. The vibrating system comprises a diaphragm and a voice coil which are jointed together. The magnetic circuit system comprises a washer, a magnet and a basin frame which are jointed together in sequence. The single speaker piece separates an inner cavity of the entire module into two cavities, i.e., a front acoustic cavity and a rear acoustic cavity. The front acoustic cavity is communicated with a sound aperture of the module. Sound emitted from the single speaker piece enters the front acoustic cavity and is emitted from the sound aperture. As the portable electronic device is designed to be thinner and smaller, the speaker module emitting sound laterally has to be designed to be thinner because the height thereof is limited by the overall thickness of the portable electronic device. In order to ensure that the module has better acoustic performance, the volume of the front acoustic cavity of the module becomes the key to the improvement of the acoustic performance of the module. For example, with respect to a module mounted in a thinner electronic device, a distance from an upper end surface of a single speaker piece to an outer surface of a module housing is only 0.64 mm, and at this height, to avoid resonance occurring in the front acoustic cavity, the front acoustic cavity located at the upper part of the single speaker piece can only be sealed with a 0.2 mm thick steel sheet. Because the thickness of the steel sheet is relatively small, the volume of the front acoustic cavity is increased, thereby leading to poor medium and high frequency performances of the module and further reducing the overall acoustic performance of the module.